


Бесцветный

by Shelby_M



Category: Loveless, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, fandom OE 2016, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: По заявке "История в антураже Loveless".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета Тамриэлла Эн. - http://www.diary.ru/member/?338268.

**1\. Боец**  
  
Арамона довольно неожиданно вызвал его к себе. Одно из двух — либо Арно в чем-то провинился, и сейчас «нерадивого унара» будут распекать, либо… ему нашли Бойца. Поскольку никаких провинностей за собой Арно не помнил, оставалось последнее. Дверь в кабинет легко поддалась и открылась. И точно — на одном из стульев у массивного стола Арамоны уже устроился унар… да вы шутите. Наследник Приддов? Арно постарался, чтобы искреннее недоумение, которое он ощущал, не отразилось на его лице.  
  
— Унар Арно, — начал Арамона, когда тот устроился на соседнем стуле. — С сегодняшнего дня ваш Боец — унар Валентин. Унар Валентин, вот ваша Жертва. Тренировки начнутся послезавтра. Пока что присмотритесь друг к другу, познакомьтесь ближе. Как Бойцу и Жертве, вам разрешается общаться и посещать комнаты друг друга в дневное время. Можете идти.  
  
Светло-серые с белыми кончиками кошачьи уши Валентина шевельнулись. Ничем другим он свою реакцию на новости не выдал. Лишь настороженный взгляд светло-серых глаз скрестился на мгновение с темными глазами Арно.  
  
  
 **2\. Жертва**  
  
Выходит, унар Арно — виконт Сэ — его Жертва? Кто бы мог подумать, весьма любопытный поворот событий. Валентин, выйдя из кабинета Арамоны вместе с Арно, позволил себе рассмотреть его внимательнее. Черные кошачьи уши, резко контрастирующие со светлыми волосами, черные глаза, приятное, живое лицо. Значит, этот человек будет владеть его волей, приказывать ему и вести в битвах. Что ж, могло быть и хуже. Правда, еще неизвестно, как сам виконт Сэ отнесется к нему и способен ли будет на управление Бойцом, ведь далеко не все Жертвы способны управлять — из-за мягкости характера, недостаточной силы воли… причин бывает много. Впрочем, виконт Сэ, судя по взгляду, тоже заинтересовался подобным развитием событий.  
  
— Ну, выходит, я — твоя Жертва, — полувопросительно произнес он.  
  
Валентин коротко кивнул. Арно рассматривал его еще некоторое время, а потом протянул руку.  
  
— Арно, виконт Сэ. Знаю, нам не разрешается называть свои родовые имена до окончания обучения, но кому это мешает? — он улыбнулся.  
  
Валентин ощутил, что и сам еле заметно улыбается.  
  
— Валентин, граф Васспард, — произнес он, пожимая руку Арно.  
  
  
 **3\. Имя**  
  
— Оно у тебя есть?  
  
Арно с любопытством смотрел на унарскую форму Валентина, словно имя было вышито где-то на ней.  
  
— Есть.  
  
— А когда проступило?  
  
— Год назад, — Валентин отвел взгляд. Точно, год назад у него погиб старший брат.  
  
— Покажи.  
  
Что-то странное мелькнуло в глазах Валентина. Серые уши неодобрительно дернулись.  
  
— Это — приказ? — уточнил он.  
  
На мгновение Арно растерялся, а потом понял. Он вскинул голову, решительно глядя на Валентина. Если ты — Жертва, ты должен уметь отдавать приказы. Если ты — Боец, ты должен уметь выполнять и принимать их.  
  
— В общем-то, нет, но мне интересно.  
  
Валентин усмехнулся, сбросил с плеч плащ и неспешно расстегнул черно-белую куртку унара.  
  
— Извольте.  
  
Спустив рубашку, Валентин повернулся спиной. На левом плече чуть ниже шеи — там же, где и у Арно — почти невидимыми, словно начертанными на воде буквами, виднелось слово. Бесцветный.  
  
— Я знаю, почему оно у меня, — вдруг произнес Валентин. — Поскольку отец никогда не хотел наследником меня, Бойца. Он хотел, чтобы наследником был Юстиниан — Жертва.  
  
— Не подчиняющийся приказам, а отдающий их, — сходу понял Арно.  
  
— Да. Из-за того, что я — Боец, в моей семье не слишком довольны. Но вы?..  
  
Арно отвел взгляд.  
  
— Мне никогда не превзойти своих старших братьев, — коротко ответил он. — И, полагаю, поэтому имя именно такое.  
  
  
 **4\. Разговор**  
  
— Виконт Сэ?  
  
— Не помешал?  
  
— Нет, входите. Что-то случилось?  
  
— Просто задумался о завтрашнем дне и решил посоветоваться. Ты же знаешь, что мы деремся с Колиньяром и Залем.  
  
— Да, я осведомлен об этом.  
  
— Буду с тобой честен. Мне не нравится отдавать приказы. Я не люблю этого.  
  
— На тренировках вы приказывали.  
  
— Да, но это — для Арамоны. Чтобы отстал. А завтра — наш первый настоящий бой.  
  
— Не думаю, что возникнут проблемы, если мы обсудим план действий. Конечно, нас учили, что приказы Жертвы — абсолютны. Но, полагаю, мы можем действовать несколько иначе.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ваши приказы могут быть просто формальностью. Я же знаю, что нужно делать.  
  
— Чему ты усмехаешься?  
  
— Прошу прощения. Просто подумал, что не только вы не рветесь приказывать, но и я не люблю подчиняться.  
  
— В таком случае, позволь озвучить первую формальность — обращайся ко мне на «ты» и по имени. Без всяких титулов.  
  
— Полагаю, это выполнимо.  
  
— Подожди. Самое главное — второе: постарайся, чтобы тебя не ранили. Чего молчишь и загадочно смотришь? Раз ты обязан мне подчиняться, то первое, что обязан делать я, — это заботиться о тебе. Ты понял? Ну чего ты так улыбаешься? Ответь хоть что-нибудь!  
  
— Я понял. Спасибо, Арно.  
  
  
 **5\. Битва**  
  
— Система боя. Развернуть.  
  
Привычный мир исчез, уступив место боевому пространству, куда обычным людям нет хода. Унар Эстебан неверяще смотрел вокруг, как и его Боец, унар Северин.  
  
— Нечестно, — зло прошипел Колиньяр. — Вы заранее это сделали?  
  
— Нет, — Арно покачал головой. — Дело в нашем имени. Бесцветный.  
  
— Мы можем сделать так, что противник перестает воспринимать цвета, — объяснил Валентин.  
  
Арно отступил за него, как было положено Жертве, и негромко сказал:  
  
— Помни приказ. А в остальном действуй на свое усмотрение.  
  
Валентин улыбнулся, шевельнув ушами.  
  
— Слушаюсь, — и без перехода атаковал.  
  
  
 **6\. Приказ**  
  
— Смотри — мы выше всех в списке выпускников.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Значит, нас возьмут в действующую армию после Фабианова дня.  
  
— Видимо, да.  
  
— Идем.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Ко мне.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Не задавай вопросов. Потом узнаешь. Хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал.  
  
— Арно?..  
  
— Это — приказ. Формальность, если хочешь. Хотя нет, не так. Это — не обычный приказ. Я хочу, чтобы ты подчинился добровольно. То есть только если сам хочешь. Потому что я…  
  
— Вот так?  
  
— Да… Абвении, да!  
  
— Потише, а то Арамона узнает.  
  
— Если продолжишь, и так узнает. Все узнают.  
  
— Уши можно раздобыть и поддельные.  
  
— Ну уж нет. Не хочу скрываться. Мне стыдиться нечего.


End file.
